vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-2946
Summary SCP-2946 is a Euclid-class anomalous strain of E.Coli, found within the caves of SCP-2378. They were discovered leaping from pools of enzymes towards stalactites of sugar, before instances were collected and moved into containment. They exhibit biology that doesn't follow the square-cube law, and move towards sources of glucose for sustenance. When exposed to multi-cellular organic matter, 2946 exhibits unpredictable results, typically fusing together to take a large mutated form of whatever is absorbed, before gaining highly-predatory traits and abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C individually, up to 9-B in groups Name: SCP-2946, Overly Large E. Coli Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Euclid-Class anomalous organism, Strain of E. Coli Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 1. Although they can fuse to much greater sizes depending on what biological matter they absorb), Duplication (Doubles once every two weeks typically, although this can drastically increase in the presence of heat, glucose, or while absorbing biological matter), Acid Manipulation (Able to secrete a corrosive liquid that it can use to digest its prey, although it isn't immune to this liquid itself), Fusionism, Absorption (When exposed to biological material even as small as a hair, instances will fuse together and develop traits of the organism/tissue, even enhancing those traits for offensive use), Enhanced Senses (Has a glucose sensor that directs it towards the nearest source), Poison Manipulation with Absorption (Can develop venomous barbs and release airborne psychoactive toxins) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level individually (Individual instances are only 40cm in length, and typically kill themselves before they can kill larger organisms with their acids), Wall level in groups (Instantly devoured a researcher after fusing together into a set of human organs, and can break out of a steel containment cube) Speed: Superhuman (Instances can move near 100 km/h inside of a liquid) Lifting Strength: Below Average individually, Regular Human collectively (Carried a researcher into itself) Striking Strength: Below Average Class individually, Wall Class in groups Durability: Below Average Human level individually, Wall level in groups (It takes an entire room filled with hydrochloric acid to neutralize them) Stamina: Unlimited as long as it has sources of glucose Range: Standard melee range, longer with adaptations (Reached across its chamber after developing vines) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Mindless, can gain Animalistic intelligence through fusing Weaknesses: When exposed to lactose in the absence of glucose, instances will rapidly create proteins and kill themselves. Individual instances can kill themselves through overexposure to their acids, hydrochloric acid, lysozyme Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Human Adaptation:' When exposed to human DNA, 2946 began to rapidly duplicate and form a large set of limbs and organs larger than a regular human being, before instantly devouring a researcher. *'Fern Adaptation:' When exposed to a fern, instances fused together to form thick cell walls, and began absorbing light. As the stalk grew taller, it developed vines with razor-sharp leaves attached at the end that violently thrashed against the containment window, as well as branches that developed Venus Flytrap heads. *'Mushroom Adaptation:' When exposed to a spotted mushroom, instances fused together to form a rod-shaped cylinder that branched and formed large, red caps. Oral cavities formed and began flailing at the containment walls, before secreting airborne psychoactive toxins. Later it developed limbs with clawed digits. *'Mold Adaptation:' Cells became amoeboid and lost all structure, aggregating together. The structure began forming tentacle-like structures that developed sharp teeth at the ends. At the tip of each tentacle, large spores developed, dropping and rapidly forming new instances. Instances began to develop large serpentine limbs with venomous barbs. Others Notable Victories: Tyrannosaurus rex (Real World) T. Rex's Profile (Battle started with a group of 2946 that had absorbed a piece of the T. Rex's DNA. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Bacteria Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9